


Flying (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "Flying", bybibliophilea."He's flying. Or is he?"





	Flying (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401828) by [bibliophilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea). 



> Thank you, [darknessandrageandkittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for listening to this first! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of the story a chance! Even if you don’t enjoy the audio, please give the story a read! I wrote “Flying” with the intention of leaving out information. We only see what Danny sees, only know what Danny knows. We don’t get a clear view of the intentions and motivations of anyone other than Danny. I wanted to leave the story vague enough that the listener could draw their own conclusions. I hope I managed to achieve this, both in the writing and the reading!

 

If SoundCloud's GUI is misbehaving, [try listening here](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_ovsaqtXo3o1vf7sg2o1.mp3)! (lower sound quality)

“The difference between hope and despair is a different way of telling stories from the same facts.” ~ Alain de Botton

**Author's Note:**

> Read Flying here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12414819/) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401828) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/post/158688070956/flying)  
> Contact the author/reader here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
